Mission: Extermination
by Mizuki-Dono
Summary: Natsu has a tendency to read things he shouldn't out loud. It's happened before, and it transported them to the past. It's happened before and it made them switch bodies. It's happened again, and now they're in a world with man eating Titans. **This is a crossover for Fairy Tail and AoT/SnK. I placed it in the Fairy Tail category so it'd be easier to find.** -May contain spoilers-
1. Chapter 1

"This sucks," she groaned as she placed another book on the upper most part of the book shelf. She could only reach it thanks to the ladder that propped her up.

"Perhaps," a young woman with scarlet hair mused. "But complaining will achieve nothing, Lucy. At the end of the day, we are all part of the same team and will deal with the consequences together. Though I suppose we wouldn't have to in the first place if it wasn't for these two."

Natsu and Gray both cringed under Erza's death glare, sweating nervously.

"Well, s'not our fault. The houses were in the way..." Natsu said lamely, knowing his excuse wouldn't suffice.

"Either way, you both need to dial it down a bit. You two did more damage while fighting with each other over fighting the enemy," Lucy grumbled, annoyed. "And to top things off, we had to use all the reward money on repairs."

"Aw, cheer up, Lucy," Wendy smiled as she organized the books, stacking one upon another, stopping when they got too high for her to reach. "I'm sure that we can go on another job that'll help pay your rent."

"Maybe so," Charle pondered, as she floated up to one of the higher shelves and placed a book in the rack. "But we'll just be back to square one with having to pay for repairs."

A tired sigh escaped Lucy's lips and she lulled her head in defeat. She wanted to cry. At this rate, she'd be homeless on the streets.

It was when something suddenly tilted to the left that she snapped her gaze up, confused.

"Lucy!" Natsu rushed forward as Lucy's grip loosened from her ladder, sending her plummeting towards the ground with a scream.

The rest of the team dove forward, sliding on the floor in hopes to catch their blonde haired companion, but instead acted as a cushion when she landed on them with an 'oof!'.

There was a collective of groans, and Lucy sat up groggily.

The doors to the Fairy Tail Library suddenly opened and a petite, young woman with locks of blue hair walked in with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. Another figure lurked behind her mischievously, and he rested a heavy arm on her head with a smirk when she nearly toppled over from his weight.

"Is everything okay?" Levy asked as she attempted to push Gajeel away. "We heard a crash."

Lucy gave a sheepish laugh, forgetting that she was still seated on her friends,"Yeah, sorry. Kinda fell off the ladder..."

Natsu, not seeming to be bothered at all about the fact that he lay at the very bottom of the pile of his friends, curiously gazed at a book that was sprawled out in front of him.

"The hell is this? It's not in any language I can understand," he mumbled.

"What're you talking about?" Lucy inquired, an eyebrow raised.

"Hm... it says: 'jo ye purei gha, hamar-e madat kar le gha.'," Natsu frowned, as he placed a finger to his lips.

"Wonder what it means?" Happy said.

Before anyone could answer, a sudden blinding light surrounded Team Natsu, cloaking them and giving off a slight burning sensation.

Then, in a mere second, they disappeared, leaving behind a confused Levy and Gajeel.

"The fuck?"

* * *

The light surrounding Team Natsu finally dimmed out to nothing more than what it once was.

First Lucy was on top of her friends, and now somehow she was at the opposite end with her being crushed at the bottom.

It felt as though the entire world had done a backflip, bringing a nauseated feeling to her.

"Um... guys?" She groaned as she tried to push them off. "Can't breathe."

It took a second, but everyone scrambled off and Lucy sighed in relief as she sat up.

"Where are we?" Gray asked, looking around.

It was then that Lucy realized that they were no longer back at the guild, but rather at the entrance of a forest.

Lucy didn't know why, but something about it gave an eerie feeling that made her stomach churn in discomfort.

"I'm not sure," Erza murmured, studying the forest. "But I am certain we're no longer in Magnolia anymore. This place seems to have a different atmosphere... almost a bit dimmer... Perhaps we can look around."

"How did we end up here anyway?" Wendy asked as she stood up, Charle hugged tightly in her arms.

"I have a clue as to why," Gray said as he scowled at Natsu. "Damn Pyro read a phrase out loud right before we ended up getting transported here."

Natsu growled as he glared at him, "So what? This is my fault now?"

"That about sums it up," Gray sneered back.

Natsu opened his mouth to retort but his words dried at the back of his throat and his eyes widened.

Everyone gave him a curious look, almost concerned.

"Natsu?" Happy called, worried as he floated next to his best friends head.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked, feeling alarmed when the salmon haired boy didn't answer. She edged closer, gently poking him to try and snap him out of whatever daze he was in.

"D'you hear that?" Natsu finally asked, lifting is head up in the direction of the opening in the forest.

"Hear wha-...?" Wendy's eyes suddenly widened, much like how Natsu's had.

Lucy's heart thudded in nervousness, "Okay, now you guys are really freaking me out! What do you guys hear?"

Before either of the dragon slayers could answer, a pounding shook the ground, causing the team to slightly loose their balance but still keep up right.

"W-what-?" There wasn't enough time for Erza to finish her trail of thought before a giant figure came flailing out from the trees.

It was gargantuan. A giant. Literally. It had singed skin, and free of clothing. It's face... demented with a creepy smile accompanied with soulless eyes.

"The hell?" Gray nearly shrieked, "What is that?"

Nobody could answer him, because they themselves hadn't a clue.

"Gray!" Erza suddenly made a large blade appear in her hand as she called to him. "Quick, make an ice shield!"

He nodded hastily, and placed a fist in the palm of his other hand, "Ice make: Shield!"

A barrier of ice formed quickly, smashing into the creature that rushed forward. But it hardly did anything to slow it down as the ice shattered into pieces like glass.

On instinct, they all leapt out of the way in order to avoid being trampled.

"It broke through my ice shield like it was nothing!" Gray reported as he stood up.

Natsu clenched his teeth as the giant turned back to go after them once again.

"Ka-ryū no: Hoko!" Natsu roared a mouthful of fire that engulfed the giant in the flames.

"Is it dead?" Happy asked warily.

As the flames died out, the giant was revealed, skin burned off and only bones.

"Burned it to a crisp," Natsu wiped at his lower lip. "Should be."

But then, suddenly the flesh that had rotted away began to form anew as the giant slowly wobbled to its feet.

"What?" Wendy whispered, terror dancing in her eyes.

"But how?" Erza's grip tightened on her sword so much so that her knuckles turned white.

The giant gave a strange snarl, though its smile never left its face. It reach forward, making a grab for the red haired S-class wizard.

"Erza!" Natsu warned.

Ezra quickly sliced at it, separating its fingers from its hand with one clean slash, splattering searing blood on her face that surprisingly distinguished, leaving no trail of the crimson liquid behind.

It recoiled its hand back, but it showed no signs of pain.

"What'll we do?" Lucy asked as they turned around to make a run for it. "Natsu's fire did nothing to it; it just regenerated back to normal!"

Gray glanced over his shoulder for a second when he heard the footsteps of the giant after them again. "Dunno, but its fingers have grown back too. If it keeps regenerating like this, we won't be getting anywhere."

"Well, maybe it's not a terrible giant," Happy panted as he flew aside them. "Maybe it just wants something!"

Charle snorted at him, "As if. The look on its face, and the fact it keeps following us should be enough to say it wants more than just fish!"

"Yeah," Natsu agreed in a low grumble. "It reeks of blood. _Human_ blood."

"I thought I smelt it too," Wendy agreed as she panted to try and regain breath. "I didn't want to believe it though... you don't think that thing eats...?"

Natsu didn't answer for a moment. It was a possibility that he had considered, but pushed away.

"Hate to say it, but that's what it seems like," Natsu finally replied.

Lucy shrieked in horror when she peaked over her shoulder, "Its gaining on us!"

Erza clenched her teeth, feeling almost hopeless. But she was quick to replace the feeling with determination.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll distract it," she ordered, requiping on a strong form of armor.

"What?" Natsu growled incredulously. "No way, you'll get killed if you go by yourself!"

"We haven't a choice," Erza reasoned. "We can't keep running forever, especially when it's catching up so quickly. At this rate, we'll all be trampled and killed!"

"We aren't gonna let you go on your own just to die," Gray joined in, surprisingly taking Natsu's side for once.

"Aye!"

The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"You made me a promise back then at the Tower of Heaven, didn't you?" Natsu suddenly reminded, his face fierce with determination. "That you wouldn't just throw your life away. That you'd live for your nakama- your comrades, your family... us! We're comin' with you, and that's final!"

Erza was silent for a moment before a ghost of a smile slowly crept onto her face.

"Fine," she agreed. "You win. We'll do this as a team."

They nodded happily in response.

"I've got an idea," Lucy suddenly perked up.

"Great," Gray said. "Tell it to us quickly, it's gonna catch us at this rate."

Lucy nodded, "I need you guys to distract it for a few seconds, just try to keep it in its place for as long as you can. I'll have Virgo dig a large enough hole to trap it."

Team Natsu all nodded, trusting Lucy completely.

"On three," Erza commanded and then began the countdown.

Once she reached the last number, they all turned on their heel.

Erza was the first to charge, slashing at the giant's knees, trying to cut as deep as she possibly could.

Natsu and Wendy who were flown up by their exceeds, gave vicious roars, making it wobble and lose it balance.

Finally, Gray delivered his blow, smashing an ice hammer into its back, causing it to topple forward and into the hole Lucy's spirit had dug up.

There was large quake that erupted when it met the ground, causing the team to shake.

"Quick, while its dazed!" Erza suddenly cried, rushing forward. "Decapitate it!"

Erza dove in, getting close to its neck and readied her sword. She knew that her swords wouldn't hold out much longer, so she had to make it count.

As she closed in on it, its jaws suddenly sprung open, ready to devour.

"Eat this, bastard!" Natsu sprang up, readying his arms. "Ka-ryū no: Yokugeki!"

The giant's head lurched back as the flames poured into its mouth, giving Erza the opening she needed. She slashed at its throat, going in as deep as she could, until the point that her blades shattered in two.

She jumped backwards just to barely avoid being swatted away by its hand.

"Not deep enough!" Erza cried.

"It's too dangerous going at it from the front," Lucy relayed. "The thing can easily just take a bite into us or swat us away."

"Don't worry about its front," Gray said, preparing for another attack. "I can hit it from a good range from the front. Let's try to hit it at all angles at the same time, that way it won't have enough time to regenerate and we'll cut its neck deep enough to be-head it."

Lucy grimaced at the thought of ridding its head from its body, but it was their last resort.

"Right," she nodded as she unlatched one of her zodiac keys. "Gray, you can get it from the front, and Erza can get it from the back. Wendy, Natsu, and I will get it from the remaining sides."

"What about us?" Happy asked as he floated next to her with concerned eyes.

Lucy gave him a warm smile and patted the exceed on the head affectionately, "You two will be there to get us out of any trouble in case it suddenly jumps at one of us."

Happy purred in return, "Aye sir!"

"Alright," Erza's adamant voice rang in their ears. "Let's give it all we've got. It's now or never!"

Erza once again made another weapon appear out of thing air, and readied herself, as did the rest of the team.

"Let's do this," Natsu growled. They all nodded with determined looks and then gave a frenzy of attacks.

Large dust clouds formed as they backed away, waiting for it to clear. It was a moment until it finally subsided into nothing, giving a clear view of the monster as it lay with its front half drooped down.

"Did we get it?" Natsu asked impatiently.

Anxiously they waited for it to reform and get back up, but it never did.

"Yes," Erza confirmed, changing back into her normal armor.

Finally, Gray repeated his question from before.

"What was that thing?" He asked, gazing at its rotting corpse intently.

"If there's any better definition of a monster, I think that'd be it," Lucy said as she slid down to her knees.

"Lucy," Wendy called as she approached her friend, but Lucy waved off the young girl's concerns.

"I'm fine, just tired," she assured her with a smile.

There was a moment of silence before Natsu spoke.

"Looked kinda like a person," he muttered. "Y'think it once was and it was turned into that thing by some kind of spell?"

"Maybe," Erza answered darkly with her arms crossed. "It could make sense, if that were the case. But who would do such a thing?"

A sudden rumbling caused them all to perk up once again, and they all glanced back into the hole, only to see the giant still rotting like it was before.

"More," Natsu suddenly rasped. "There's more comin' this way."

And then, two more of the giants came into view, one running around like a mad man, while the other calmly stomped forward.

"No," Wendy whispered, despair latching her voice. "We can't..."

Gray swore colorfully under his breath as his knees suddenly gave in. "We used up so much magic energy on one of them, and now there're even more? They're even twice its size... this isn't good."

"On your feet!" Erza ordered, almost sounding desperate. "You all said you'd fight with me, so we mustn't give up so easily! We can still fight!"

Her words were enough to get them standing, but just barely.

If only willpower was all it took, then maybe they'd stand a chance.

And they knew that. Every single one of them knew that. That they were going to die unless some miracle happened.

"We'll lure both of them into the same hole as the other one," Erza explained. "Then we'll do the same thing as before, got it?"

They all nodded in response, getting ready.

The one that flailed around wildly was their first target as it was the one that was approaching the quickest.

They waited for it to fall into their trap, but then it did something unexpected. It did a sudden body flop, causing Lucy to gasp in surprise.

"Move!" Natsu yelled, but they knew there was no way they would get out of the way in time.

So summoning whatever magic power Gray had left, he created the thickest barrier of ice he could muster and it cracked as the beast landed on it.

Gray grunted through clenched teeth, sweat trickling down the side of his face from strain as he attempted to hold up the ice protecting them. "It's not gonna- it's not gonna hold out much longer... Hurry!"

They all retreated from underneath it, only to see that the other giant was quickening its pace erratically.

And then, it made a grab, getting hold of the nearest person it saw with a deranged smile of victory.

"Lucy!" Natsu yowled, but didn't have enough time to worry about her as he too was picked up by the other monster they had momentarily forgotten about.

"Natsu!" Wendy cried in terror as the creature parted its jaw, ready to chomp.

Natsu struggled in its grasp, roaring flames that did no good as its face only regenerated each time.

Lucy's head was practically already in the other beast's mouth, and she felt the saliva drip onto her hair.

Horror over took her as it's barring teeth came down slowly, and she let out a shriek of terror, shutting her eyes tightly.

She waited for her to feel its teeth meet her flesh and be torn in two, but as she slowly and hesitantly peeked her eyes open, she noticed its teeth just inches away from her had stopped midway bite.

Then it's grip loosened as it tipped forward and she was released, descending down quickly, much like how she had back at the guild's library, only to be caught safely this time by strong arms.

It was then that she noticed that Natsu was safe too, his eyes showing an emotion she couldn't quite read as he whispered to her.

"You okay?" He asked as he set her trembling form on her feet gently.

She nodded, almost feeling a bit numb at the surreal feeling of almost being eaten.

"What are you people doing here?" They suddenly snapped their attention to see a young man with bark colored hair, and shining emerald eyes. He wore on a foreign outfit that the person next to him also wore. "It's dangerous here with the titans running around. Only soldiers are allowed this far out."

* * *

 **Hey there to new readers and all! I am Mizuki, and I welcome you to my Fairy Tail x Shingeki no Kyojin fan-fiction!**

 **Ahh, my eyes hurt from typing for so long 😭 I think this is one of the longest chapters for a book I've written at one time.**

 **Anyways, I'm pretty excited for this one, so I hope you guys enjoy reading it!**

 **After the amount of support I received on the first chapter of "Drafted', I just felt hyped to write more, and then this happened xD I'm not sure if any of you guys happen to use the site Wattpad, but in case you happen to be interested in my stories, you can find me there under the username of Mizuki-Sama (There should be two of these - between Mizuki and Sama, but I guess this site automatically corrects it). I'm more active on there than I am here, and chances are I'll update a little quicker there than here because it's easier for me. And on top of that, it's easier for me to reply to comments a lot faster as well as any PMs, so feel free to drop by there if you want!**

 **There's something else you may have realized, and that is that this isn't placed in the Fairy Tail x Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan section. That's simply because there are more stories in the Fairy Tail section, and it's much easier to find. So that's why this is placed in the Fairy Tail category.**

 **In case you happen to need the translation for the attacks Natsu used and the attacks he and Wendy may use in the future:**

 ** _For Natsu's attacks:_**  
 ** _Ka-ryū no: Hoko! = Fire Dragon: Roar!_**  
 ** _Ka-ryū no: Yokugeki! = Fire Dragon: Wing-attack!_**  
 ** _Ka-ryū no: Tekken! = Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!_**  
 ** _Ka-ryū no: Kôen! = Fire Dragon: Brilliant Flame!_**  
 ** _Metsu-ryū ougi: Shiranui Gata! Guren, Houou Ken! = Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Hidden Fire Force! Flame Lotus Phoenix Sword!_**

 ** _For Wendy's attacks:_**  
 ** _Ten-ryū no: Hoko! = Sky Dargon: Roar!_**  
 ** _Ten-ryū no: Yokugeki! = Sky Dragon: Wing-attack_**  
 ** _Ten-ryū no: Tekken! = Sky Dragon: Iron Fist!_**

 ***Sweatdrops* I now realize I could have saved myself a lot of trouble by just doing the English attacks... but I just happen to like how it sounds a little better in Japanese xD**

 **Anyways, whenever you happen to stumble across my story, let me know what you think!**

 **Anyways, peace out 👆**


	2. Chapter 2

_::Recap::_

 _"What are you people doing here?" They suddenly snapped their attention to see a young man with bark colored hair, and shining emerald eyes. He wore on a foreign outfit that the person next to him also wore. "It's dangerous here with the titans running around. Only soldiers are allowed this far out."_

* * *

"Titans?" Erza slowly inquired.

But she was ignored as the brunet turned his attention to the man next to him.

"Connie," the young man with dark hair addressed his colleague. "Can you get these people back to Wall Maria safely on your own?"

His friend had a crew cut, and tired golden eyes. He sighed as he studied Team Natsu lazily. "Probably not, if I'm being honest. There're too many of them to keep an eye on at once. On top of that, it's unlikely that all of them know how to ride a horse."

Eren sighed and glanced back at the forest for a brief moment, his eyes calculating. "I guess we should take them back to Captain Levi and the rest of the squad then... it's closer than Wall Maria, anyways."

Connie chewed at his lip warily, his gaze never leaving the strangers in front of him. "What are you people doing out here anyways? You got a death wish or something?"

Natsu scoffed, earning a glare from the solider. "S'nothing like that. We were back at our guild hall and somehow we ended up here." Natsu explained as if it made all the sense in the world.

The other men both stared at him blankly before both of them asked in unison, "He's insane, isn't he?"

"Am not!" Natsu protested angrily.

"Nah, he pretty much is," Gray said, causing Natsu to glower.

"Either way," Eren tapped the gas tank attached to him. "We have to get going. More of the titans are probably going to be in this area soon. It isn't safe."

"Titans," Erza drawled thoughtfully. "Is that what you call them?"

"What do you mean 'is that what you call them'?" The brunet asked, almost annoyed as he eyebrow arched an eyebrow in the S-class mage's direction. "Of course that's what we call them."

Erza blushed slightly at her ignorance, "This is our first time encountering such a foul creature."

Both of the newcomers gave them incredulous looks. "Well, not many people other than those who survived from Shiganshina and the soldiers have seen the titans up close. But you act like you've never even heard of them."

"Aye, sir! We haven't," Happy said from atop of Natsu's head.

Their eyes widened impossibly and their mouths gaped open so far they thought their jaws would unlatch.

"I-it just... t-t-the cat j-just..." Connie sputtered.

"The hell..." Eren trailed off, speechless.

"I guess they've never seen an exceed before," Happy shrugged.

"Not important right now," Natsu interjected, his impatient personality returning. "Those things nearly ate Lucy and me! What are they?"

Connie was still watching Happy with curious eyes but then shook his head to clear it. "Are you serious? How have you guys not heard of titans? That's impossible! They've been around for centuries and are the reason the human race is on the brink of extinction."

Team Natsu stared at Connie, confusion dancing in their eyes.

"Alright, we've wasted enough time as is," Eren cut in. "It looks like we're going to have to go by foot so they can keep up. Unless any of you know how to ride a horse?"

"I..." Erza started, wanting to ask more questions but decided against it when she felt that it could wait. "Indeed, I can. I suppose one could ride with me if they needed to."

"I probably could figure it out," Gray shrugged, following Erza's drift of thought.

Eren nodded before he placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled, causing the dragon slayers to cringe at the sharp shrill.

Moments later, two horses galloped into view, skidding to a quick halt once they neared.

Eren and Connie both handled a horse, holding them close by the reigns that tied them.

"Alright," Connie said as he ushered the horse towards Erza and Gray. "You and this guy can both stir a horse; it seats two people. And one of you... I guess one of us could carry."

"I don't need to ride a horse or be carried for that matter," Natsu snorted, waving his hand dismissively before pointing to his cat. "I've got Happy."

Wendy nodded in agreement, "Charle can take me, too."

The two soldiers eyed the dragon slayers warily but decided not to question them.

"Okay," Eren said as he readied himself. "Connie, go to the head of the group and make sure no titans attack us. I'll make sure none ambush us from the back."

His companion nodded in agreement as Lucy filed onto the saddle of the horse Erza controlled.

"Alright. Let's head out!"

Connie used the reigns of his ODM gear to latch onto a tree and swung forward.

The soil from the ground kicked up, forming dust clouds as the horses rushed forward, Gray nearly losing his hold on his horse, clearly not used to riding on them, but still managed to keep from falling.

Charle easily flew Wendy high in the sky despite the young dragon slayer's protests. The exceed had insisted it was safer the higher they were in order to avoid the monsters they knew nothing about.

Natsu wasn't too far behind as he was held up by Happy. His sharp eyes not trusting his surroundings as he glanced around suspiciously, ready for anything that came their way.

Eren, however, lingered back for a few moments as he watched the others take off. Instead, he made his way over to the ditch that held the decaying corpse of a titan.

He frowned to himself as he studied it intently.

 _'This hole wasn't here before... so how'd it get here? And none of our members killed this titan... so how is it dead?'_

Eren glanced over his shoulder, watching as the group made off.

 _'There's no way they could've killed it on their own...'_

He shook his head to clear it when he heard a familiar pounding of the earth and headed in the direction of Connie and the strangers.

 _'Just who are these people?'_

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Levi said as he gave Eren a blank stare. "Instead of escorting these people to Wall Maria, you brought them even further into titan territory where it is even more possible for them to get eaten. And now you are also telling me that they claim to know nothing about the very titans that have been roaming our world for several hundred years."

Eren scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Well, it would have been worse if we went to Wall Maria; the distance was too much for us to take them there on our own. And I'm only telling you what they told us. They seemed pretty genuine... but it still seems too incredible to actually believe."

The shorter of the two had a hard look on his face before he walked off without another word about the matter, Eren following close behind.

"So what do we do about them?" Eren inquired. "We can't just leave them here."

"I never said we were going to," Levi retorted. "But because you made the idiot mistake of bringing them here instead of going back to Wall Maria in the first place, it looks like our mission will be coming to its premature end."

Eren gave a distasteful click of his tongue but didn't argue with the squad leader as he gathered everyone up.

"We're heading back early," Levi informed. "Make sure you're all ready within the next few minutes. We're escorting commoners back to Wall Maria."

Natsu fumed as he stomped his foot forward, "Just who do you think you're calling a commoner?"

Levi simply gave him a cold look, but chose to save his energy as he turned around and made his way to the exit of the forest. "We leave in five minutes."

"Oi!" Natsu protested. "I'm talking to you!"

Erza stopped him from charging as she slid an arm in front of him like a barrier. "Enough. Stop behaving like an ignoramus."

He gave a low grumble, "He started it."

"Natsu," Lucy warned, but still gently patted his shoulder. "They _are_ trying to help us. The least we can do is show a bit of gratitude."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya," he mumbled as he tucked his muffler away from his face. "Still don't know where they're taking us, though. D'you know where Wall Maria is?"

Lucy pursed her lips and gave a small hum, "Honestly, I can't even remember hearing about a Wall Maria when I was learning geography with Spetto-san back at the Heartfilia Estate when I was younger."

"Nor have I," Erza agreed as she eyed the soldiers. "I have reason to believe we are no longer even remotely close to Fiore. Or even our earth for that matter."

The rest of Team Natsu gave her shocked looks.

"You don't mean like Edolas?" Charle asked from Wendy's arms.

Erza gave a troubled look, "No, it's not quite like that... Edolas was more like a different world. I'm not entirely sure if we're in a different planet... or a different dimension entirely. The people here seem human enough. But they claim that these titans have been roaming the world for centuries. How is that we haven't heard about this? The only explanation is that we are no longer on earth. It has happened before, it's possible for such an event to occur again."

Gray blinked, "Then how do we get back to our dimension?"

Erza shook her head, distraught, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Enough chitchat," One of the men from the squad with brown hair styled in an undercut ordered. He had announced himself as Olou when they had arrived. "We're leaving now."

"We'll discuss this more at another time," Erza said as she readied her horse. "For now, we will simply focus at the task at hand of getting to safety."

Team Natsu nodded in agreement as they got ready to leave as well. And then, just like before, they headed out, this time in the direction of Wall Maria.

Team Natsu was in the middle, protected at all sides as the soldiers surrounded them like a barrier.

A woman with dark burgundy hair tied up in a high ponytail and glasses swung near by Natsu and Wendy as she studied the exceeds with wide eyes.

"I'm Hange," she introduced herself quickly, not giving enough time for either dragon slayer to acknowledge her as she continued. "I've never seen such a species of cat before in my life! Where did you get this from?"

Natsu gave her an annoyed glance, "Happy ain't just a cat, he's my-"

"Is it a robot? How does it produce wings such as these?" Hange asked, her voice rising with excitement.

Happy made a sound of protest as she tried to touch his wings, but Natsu swiped at her. "Quit it, lady! You're pissing me off."

"Do you think it would be okay for me to get a saliva sample from your cat so I could study its DNA? Or maybe if you have more, could I dissec-"

Wendy gave a small trill, an unusually fierce expression on her face, "No, you can't dissect either of them!"

Hange gave a pout but continued to squabble until finally Levi told her to stop.

Near the middle of the group, another young woman with short orange hair, swept down as she traveled from the lower branches. She had brown eyes and the same uniform as everyone else from the squad.

"I'm Petra," she said after a moment of hesitation as she kept her attention on the one's riding the horses. "Can I ask what you were all doing in the middle of this forest?"

Lucy smiled in her direction, "The name's Lucy. These are Erza and Gray. The other two up there are Natsu and Wendy, and their more than strange cats Happy and Charle." She introduced as she indicated to each person in her team. "And as for what we were doing in the middle of the forest... I couldn't really say. We just kind of... ended up there somehow."

Petra gave them curious looks, but tried to keep from staring for too long, "So you just appeared there?"

Her tone was suspicious, but none of them could really blame her.

"Pretty much," Gray confirmed bluntly with a shrug.

"Where are you guys from?" Petra asked, her voice not too prying, but they could tell she expected an answer. There was no doubt that the captain had asked her to interrogate them.

They were silent for a moment, not knowing what to answer with. Should they tell her that they were from a place that possibly didn't exist here? Or should they lie and say Wall Maria? They already had seemed insane enough when they announced not knowing what titans were, so they'd definitely be thrown into the looney bin if they answered with a place that didn't even exist in this world in the first place.

"Wall Maria," Erza finally answered.

"Sorry, I meant what district?" Petra elaborated.

"My apologies, but we'd prefer to keep this information private," Erza said.

"No, no. I understand," Petra gave a genuine smile. "But we need to know so we can get you there."

Gray sighed and he and Erza shared a look, "We're actually not from around here."

Petra waited patiently for him to continue.

"You guys know we've never heard of titans, or seen any for that matter, before today. We also haven't heard of Wall Maria. And to top things off, this place has a different feeling..." Gray trailed off as he glanced around. "We don't think we're from this world at all. Our home town is called Magnolia."

There was a moment of silence as the tangerine haired girl studied them with wide eyes.

"I see," Petra said as she blinked in a daze. She then smiled to them and nodded.

She then caught up to her captain at the head of the group and they exchanged words that were too quite for them to hear over the galloping of their horses.

"So what now?" Lucy asked. "Do you think they believe is?"

"Maybe," Erza said slowly. She opened her mouth to say more but was cut off as one of the soldiers from the front with blond hair in a ponytail shouted.

"13 meter titan coming in fast at 12 o' clock!" Eld warned as he readied his blades.

"Damn, already?" Gunther growled under his breath.

"It's an abnormal!" Connie added.

And then it sprang into the air, its shadow hovering over them as it descended down quickly.

"Ka-ryū no: Hoko!" Natsu roared, flames erupting into the air as Natsu aimed upwards towards the titan. But it did barely anything to buy them time as the titan came barreling down, just narrowly missing Gray's horse as it landed on the ground with a huge quake that shuddered everything around them.

Levi was quick to react despite the phenomenon he had just witnessed, slicing at the nape of the titan and killing it mercilessly.

He gave a 'tch' as the blood splashed onto him, quickly dissipating. "Filth."

Eren approached Natsu with wide emerald eyes, "What the hell was that? How did you...?"

"Dragon slayer magic," Natsu answered easily.

"Magic?" Olou growled and Natsu nodded as he allowed his fist lit up with flames.

"Captain Levi..." Eld trailed, waiting for their leader to make his decision.

Levi sauntered over, his eyes disinterested, "We'll let Captain Erwin deal with this once we get back."

Hange stumbled forward eagerly, her eyes shining crazily, "L-Levi- I have to- I have to do some tests! Please, Levi! I've never seen something like this- this is even more strange than-"

"Shut up, Hange," he simply said as he walked forward, back to the head of the group.

"B-but I-!"

"We're continuing forward," without waiting, he sprung forward, leaving the rest of the group to follow.

* * *

 **Hey! Welcome back to another chapter!**

 **I rewrote this particular chapter a few different ways because it just wasn't turning out the way I wanted it to...**

 **Anyways! I'm past that block in the road, and am pretty satisfied with this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy!**

 **I'm hoping I got the personalities right for Levi's squad- or I guess all the characters from AoT/SnK. I'm pretty happy with how I portray the Fairy Tail characters, though... let me know what you think and how I can improve!**

 **For whatever reason, I always thought Hange's name was written as Hanji. But when I looked it up, it turned out it was Hange, so...**

 **Oh! And you might be wondering: 'what is Connie doing with Captain Levi's squad?' Well, I dunno, honestly... the first time I wrote this chapter, Armin and Mikasa were with Eren... and then it somehow changed to Connie. I guess I just like Connie's character, so...**

 **Thank you to all those who reviewed/followed/favorited! I appreciate it!**

 **Anyways, peace out!** 👆


End file.
